Outspoken: The Series
by Mighty Pen
Summary: PG-13 to R. Rated R to be safe. What happens when two outspoken people fall in love?


Outspoken: The Series

Outspoken: The Series

A Fic by Mighty Pen 

Chapter One: One Risk 

****

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't anything. It all belongs to Vince McMahon. He owns the WWF and WCW. Characters belong to Titan Sports, and wrestlers own themselves. Blink182 owns "Adam's Song."

*

Chris Jericho stood there, staring at the bottle of aspirin. _Take my own life really quickly, or suffer with this miserable life now until I am really ready to die? _He thought. The bottle rattled as he paced around his bathroom. People would be coming over soon, and he needed to make a decision. 

Opening the bottle, he took out one pill. He held it in his fingers, pondering whether or not he should swallow the powdery substance. 

Things just weren't well for Chris. He was in the losing federation. It was obvious the WWF was going down, without Stone Cold Steve Austin. And then… Rocky had chose the Alliance. It had come down like a ton of bricks. Rocky had chosen the Alliance. 

Sure, Chris could have gone to the Alliance, no doubt about that. But he didn't want to. He was pure WWF- not some back stabbing, power hungry, jerk off. 

And then there was… Molly Holly. She was with Spike, still, and Chris- he just loved her the first minute he'd laid eyes on her. He'd try to win her over, but he was still… Scared from what Chyna did to him. 

He gripped the bottle. Ugh. Chyna. A two timing bitch, she was. They were a great team! Helping each other out, always there for one another, until… She left him. For Eddie Guerrueo. 

Chris vowed he'd never have time for another woman, they weren't worth it, he decided. He tried to let that image show, even though on the inside, he was dying for Molly. 

He'd just die alone, he figured. And no one would ever see it coming… Well, you know, he was Y2J. 

__

/ I'd never thought

I'd die alone 

I'd laugh the loudest

Who'd have known? / 

But they should have seen it coming… Every last one of them. And, sure! The Jerichoholics never got tired of the 'shut the hell up!' bit, they absolutely devoured it. But he was always… Too witty, too clever, too quick… They should have seen it coming. 

__

/ I traced the cord back to the wall

No wonder 

It was never plugged in at all / 

He had been thinking about this for some time. He didn't know what the right thing to do was, but at this point, he didn't even care. Did he want to suffer? He didn't know. Did he want to die right then and there, and end his own life? He didn't know. He just didn't care. 

__

/ I took my time

I hurried up 

The choice was mine

I didn't think enough /

He flicked the pill into his mouth. It's powdery and unflavored taste made his mouth turn inside out, and he felt his stomach churn. Cupping water into his hands, he washed down the pill with it. That one pill certainly wouldn't kill him. 

He went for more. 

__

/ I am too depressed

To go on

You'll be sorry when I am gone / 

Chris had left a note on the table. He knew Molly would come by to see him later tonight. He left her a message, telling her how much he'd love her. He explained why he killed himself. Because she couldn't be with him. 

Yeah, it wasn't the only reason, but it was the main one. He really wanted Molly to know why he did what he did. 

Because she couldn't be with him. 

__

/ I never conquered 

Rarely came

16 just held such better days / 

Chris wish he had a time machine, to turn back when he first debuted in the WWF, first made his appearance. When he was first happy. When he felt like himself. He didn't even know who Molly Holly was then. He loved her, but he wished he never met her.

He swallowed his third pill. 

__

/ Days when I still felt alive

We couldn't wait to get outside

The world was wide, too late to try

The tour was over, we survived / 

He heard his front door open. It was Molly. He heard her cheery voice, her comforting words, and he flushed the remainder of the pills down the toilet. It didn't need them- all he needed was her. 

__

/ I never conquered

Rarely came

Tomorrow hold such better days

Days when I can still feel alive / 

"Chris?" Molly called. Chris peeked out of the bathroom door. "Hiya, I am in here." She grinned and set her purse down on his table. She picked up a piece of paper. It had her name on it. "Chris, what's this?" She called. 

__

/ When I can't wait to get outside

The world is wide, the time goes by

The tour was over I survived / 

"Just disregard it." Chris said. He took the note from her hands and ripped it up into five pieces. 


End file.
